tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood
Chris: We've had TDN, TDN2, TDN4, TDN5, and TDM! And we're back to the Neighborhood! Some new and some old contestants competing and stuff. But who will win, you ask? Well, stay tuned and find out! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! AGAIN, thanks to NZ Man123 for the name. He wins a cupcake. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Charlie - the dark one - NZ Man123 #Dante (Returning) - The Nerd - NZ Man123 #Lynna - The hot one - Blaineley #Iris: The crazy one - Blaineley #Lili(Returning)-Daddy's little angel-Bakura13 #Don - The Stuttering Talker - TrentFan #Miles - The Too Cool To Do Stuff Guy - TrentFan #Hwoarang-Biker dude-Bakura13 #Bob -worshipper of evil daarkness and hatred- Eros123 #Alex (Returning)- Dante's Angry Wall of Meat - Eros123 #Taybina-Gunner*TG*-The Hunteress-OMGDP #Jennifer( the hot pretty popular girl)- TotalDramaFan11 #Jim- The Cynical One- S321 #Rick- The Wild One- S321 #Tyker - The Game Junkie - Vick0971 #Tati - The Fame Monger - Vick0971 #Crystal-The Shy, Nice girl- Simmers2393 #Alexis-The Hot Nerd- Simmers2393 #Jo- Scienceboy0 #The Doctor- (returning) The Time Traveling Alien- Scienceboy0 #Paisley- The pretty girl-Ashley125 #Aaron (Returning because I hate Cyrus XD Plus a boy now O_o)- The Determined Bada***- TaygenTeagan #Piper- The Attractive Prodigy- TaygenTeagen #Nina-The Backstabber- TDFCH #Nathan - (Returning) The Strategist - XrisHearts #Kimberly (Kim for short) - The Female athelete - XrosHearts If you are inactive, you may be replaced. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome, returnees, newbies, Doctor, to Total Drama: BACK TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! Doctor: It looks like I'm the first one. Jo: It's great to be back in total drama. haven't been here for what? 6 seasons? I only had Revenge of the Island. Rick: *smoking a cigar* I can't wait to do this! This will be AWESOME!!! Tyker:*arrives with his 3DS* Its great to be here. Chris: Doctor, Jo, Rick, and Tyker, welcome to the show, hope you enjoy yourselves! Jo: Thanks. Doctor: *sees Tyker's 3DS* Nice! Can I have that? It would be amazing for my collection. Jim: *hops off the boat* Woah, this place sucks. Hi, I'm Jim. Chris: Sucks? This place is supposed to be nice. Tyker: NO! Its mine you can't have it Tati: *arrives* Hello, losers Crystal: *arrives* Hi....um....it nice to be here *blushes* Jim: Nice for a peasant Rick: *smoking weed* TIME FOR SOME WILD PARTIES!!! Chris: Meanwhlie in TDM, Chris-Bot is taking over and we'll see whether Mike, OJ, or Lili wins. Jo: Great! Can we watch? Doctor: *to Tyker* I'll give you my 5DS! *shows him the ultimate gamng device from the future* Chris: Sure, we'll be showing the challenge tonight :) Jo: Nice. Will it be the finale? Or will be going down to 2? Chris: You'll find out when you watch it. Aaron: GO LILI!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: Hi I'm Taybina Gunner and I like too hunt *Shows everyone her Bow and arrows* Tyker: I think about it Doctor: I'll turn it on for you. *game suddenly turns on* It connects to your mind. TG: *Rolls eyes* Hmm *Aims her Bow and arrow at Somebody* (You can take away her bow and arrows if you like XD) Piper: Whoa, whoa whoa! *Takes TG's bow and arrows and Shoots It At Random Tree* No firing unless Chris says so! TG: But I need Blood! I'm no Vampire from the twilight zone I had a bow and arrows since Birth I even injured my sister's Arm! Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi Chris. Chris: ......DON'T STUTTER! Don: But I-I-I can't stop it. Chris: Whatever, welcome Don, TG, and Piper! Tyker: I made up my mind, Doc I rather keep my 3DS Piper: *To TG* I won 30 Olympic gold medals! Alexis:*arrives* Woah is that the new 3D handheld console with custom PICA200 graphics, with a top screen of 3.53 inches, and a resolution of 800x240 pixels? (to Tyker) Don: H-h-h-h-h-hi everybody. Tyker: Umm yes it is *blushes* TG:(CONF) Wow most guys are soo Scawny here... Don: (CONF) S-s-s-stupid s-s-s-stutering, hopefully it doesn't effect me in t-t-the game. Alexis: Nice, can I watch over your shoulder akwardly while you play? Jo: Way more people than there usually are. Why so many contestants, Mclean? Piper: *To Don* Are you okay? Don: Y-y-y-y-yes, why? U-u-unless, you mean the stuttering. Tati: (CONF) *admiring herself* Ok I didn't sign up to this show to win, I really sign up to show America how sexy I am. Tyker: Umm ok *plays 3ds while Alexis watch* Doctor: I'm not in it for the money either. I just want to have fun! I don't have much of a use for money. Don: T-t-t-t-that's cool. Piper: Me too. I am a billionaress already. Alexis:*To Don* I'd like to know more about your disorder, may I disect your brain? Doctor: No need. Just use this. *pulls out sonic screwdriver* Ues sonic waves. It's harmless! Don: N-n-n-n-no, please. Piper: Guys, you don't have the right nor commen sense to know more about Don's stuttering. TG: Piper Can I have my Bow and Arrows back?! Alexis: Fine *To Don* Sorry if my actions harmed you Piper: *Gives The Best Arrows In The World To TG* Those are rare. Don: *to Alexis* I-I-I-I-It's okay. TG: Wow...There soo Pretty....How can I repay you! Doctor: These are rarer. *shows TG more arrows* These are made from Dalekanuim. Virtually indestructable! Piper: *Frowns* No, they're plastic. Doctor: No! They were forged as a prototype for the Dalek exoskeleton, by Davros. Don: C-c-c-c-cool, I think. TG: Well then *Breaks Plastic Arrows and thorws them too Piper* Crystal: That wasn't very nice Piper: *Uses Arrows And Hits random Target And Gets Bulls Eye* TG: Can I have Back my Arrows! *Too Crystal* *Rolls Eyes then Glares at her* Don't tell me what too do! Piper: Sorry. Tati: Stop the madness! And start looking at me. TG: *Too Piper* I'm sorry Too You can Have them if you like...*Looks at Tati and Barfs a little* Piper: *To Tati* Stop being selfish, b***h, and learn some manners, will ya? Tati: You better get your wanna-be a** out of here before I snap your neck. Doctor: What? Well, I guess it wasn't dalekanium. Piper: For weak s**t, you sure give some threats. TG: I Argee with Piper. Piper: (CONF) Tati should get her little f****** prissy a** and hit the road because she needs a brain to respect people. Don: *to Doctor* W-w-w-w-well, it looked nice. Tati: (CONF) Ok Piper needs to go, ugh can't stand that b***h Tyker: (CONF) Finally a girl who know games like I do, all this time I thought that was a myth. Don: S-S-S-So, is anybody excited t-t-to be here, kind of? Tyker: I am, Don this place is so awesome. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, so far. Crystal:(Conf) Maybe getting involved isint the best option Don: *to Crystal* W-w-w-w-w-what about you? W-w-w-what do you think about this place so far? Crystal: Oh its um......nice Don: I-I-I-I-I-I-Is something wrong? Hwoarang:*Arrives on his motorbike* Crystal: No I'm just not good at talking Jo: The finale is comming on! *live streaming of Total Drama Motel turns on* Don: *to Crystal* I-I-I-I-I-I'm not good at talking either, I keep on stuttering *to Jo* C-c-c-cool. Doctor: *watches* Lightsaber battle over a volcano of jelly! Sounds like last tuesday. Crystal:*to Don* Maybe we can be friends *smiles* Don: S-S-S-S-S-Sure. Hwoarang:*Watches* That blondie's kinda cute! Jo: I heard she's comming back. *OJ's lightsaber falls* Well, he's done. Hwoarang: sweet! Tyker: Come on OJ! Doctor: Wait, that doens't look like jelly. Hwoarang: Your right! It looks like JELL-O! Jo: IT'S LAVA! *OJ sinks and dies* O_O Doctor: O_O Hwoarang: THE HOT CHICK WINS!!!!! :D Doctor: I could have saved him! I will avenge him! AND WIN! Don: P-P-Poor OJ. Hwo: Poor coca-cola.... Jo: Dude, his name was OJ. Hwo: Whatevs. Tyker:RIP OJ Jo: *watches* Wait! He's alive! Doctor: YES!!!!!!!! *Yomby die* Hwo: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO TG: *Watches* This is too good. Hwo:Yep Doctor: *sees Harold congragulate Lili* I remember him. He was nice. Hwo: *sees Leo* THAT S*** IS HOT! Don: I-I-I-I feel bad for OJ. Hwo: Yeah. Tyker: Ok When do we get to start? Chris: When the last two arrive. TG: Poor Orange Juice or OJ (CONF) OJ=Orange Juice Doctor: It was weird. I couldn't find any info on Harold after today. Hwo: I forgot he existed. Jo: Weak. Hwo: What? He barely did anything! Aaron: I'm just glad Lili won. Doctor: *harold dies* NO!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: I thought I was the WERID one and Harold came in 17th place. Doctor: And he died for it. Tyker: Zombie OJ!! TG: Oh my! Jo: Maybe he was made of orange juice. *laughs* Don: U-U-Um, I hope no one dies h-h-here. TG:*Steals Arrows back from Pipper but leaves her one* It's not going too be me I kill for Living not people animals! Jo: Well, now we just wait until it's time to start. Lili:*Arrives from TDM, crying* Doctor: I feel your pain. Don: S-S-S-Sorry about what h-h-h-happened. Lili:Thanks. Aaron: Yeah, sorry. *Gives Lili Quick Hug* Lili:YAY I FEEL LOVED! Jo: What happened with the money? Did OJ take it? Lili: No, I have it. Piper: Good. Having a REAL million dollars is lucky. Lili:Yeah. Hwo:Wait, she's here?*Runs up to Lili* Hi! Lili:Uh,hi. Aaron: *Pats Lili's Back* You'll get used to it. Lili: YAY Tyker: Hey Chris do you think 27 is enough? Hwo:Just start. Aaron: (CONF) I have a monster crush on Lili. And I'll try to be her best friend. I am NOT going to be Sierra. Lili:*dancing* Hwo:*Riding his motorbike* Tyker: *playing Super Mario 3D Land on his 3DS* Miles: Hey guys! Nobody's a loser here, though, right? That would be lame! Lili: Well, I just won last season, so I'm not! Miles: Well, that's cool, I think. Chris: So here's Miles! We're just waiting on one person! Lili: And who might that be? Chris: Um, nevermind. Miles and Lili get to pick the teams for being the last two to talk! Whoever talks next will also get to pick the teams that isn't Hwo or Don. Rick: Yay!!!! Nathan: Wait what? Chris: Yeah, Miles, Lili, and Rick in that order. If you don't respond it will be randomly chosen by me or be chosen by the next person who posts. Miles? Miles: I'll take The Doctor, he seems cool. Chris: Lili? Lili:Hwoarang seems cool. Welcome to the team. Chris: Rick? Piper: Ricky? Lili: RICK! MOVE YOU A**. Aaron: (CONF) God, Lili is f****** beautiful. Piper: RICHIE RICH! Oh shoot, Ricky. Not Richie. Lili: Answer! I will not be humiliated this way! Chris: And Rick gets Piper, Piper will now choose until Rick gets back. So, Miles goes again. Miles: I guess I choose Don, he doesn't seem TOO bad. Chris: Lili? Lili: Aaron, definatly! Chris: Okay, now, to Piper/Rick! Piper: TG for the win! Chris: Miles? Miles: Lynna, I guess. Chris: Lili? Lili: Oh my gosh, DANTE IS SO CUTE! I WANT HIM! Chris: Back to Piper/Rick. Piper: If he's not here until we finish voting for members, I should be team captain. Um, Tyker. Chris: Sure, and Miles? Miles: Tati, I guess..... Chris: Lili? Tyker: Yay for once Im not geting pick last Lili: Jeniffer, your in. Chris: Um, Piper? Piper: Nathan looks promising. Chris: Miles? Miles: I choose Charlie. Chris: Lili? Lili:Alex? YOUR ALIVE!? GET ON MY TEAM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!